Friends or Foe
by ShadowLordV
Summary: With the defeat of malo myotismon veemon's been having a bit of...trouble tailmon daisuke and hikari are trying to help him till they find out why he's been so distraught. I'll be switching from English and Japanese names sowwy also this is free to flame
1. Friends or foe

Friends Or Foes Chapter 1

(Setting:Davis's House Time:Midnight)"..." Veemon's P.O.V "what is that,is it another digimon what is watching me and Davis"*Yawn*"crap Davis is waking up""Veemon what are you doing awake""oh um i was asleep then i woke up because i was um thirsty?""ok just go back to sleep"(Veemons internal thoughts) I know it's been 1 year since we defeated myotismon but i can't stop but feel his presence just lingering around almost to haunt me i wont tell Davis about this because i dont want him concerning with me and chasing after Kari that might be a little too much for him and me,i guess i'll go to sleep for *Yawn*tomorrow.(the next day)Davis P.O.V I.T Veemon's been acting weird lately i dont blame him but i hope he gets better soon "good morning Vee" "oh hey im gonna go on a walk""ok" He's been real weird it's like he was trying to avoid me or something but i cant really help him if he wont talk about it Veemon's P.O.V i finally got outta there "W-What the who are" "im your worst nightmare/p


	2. friends or foe Chapter2

Friends or foes Chapter 2

"what do you mean worst nightmare" "I mean **I** am your worst nightmare or... **could** be your best helper better than anyone else even Davis"He said with a smirk that showed intelligence as well as fearsomeness."i don't even know you and you expect me to trust you" "correction i never asked for your so were on a name to name front my name is Blitzmon. Nice to meet you even if you don't remember me."It was at this time i heard Davis looking around for me as he called my name several times before i decided to answer."im...over here"He mumbled but loud enough for Davis to hear "Vee I've been looking all over for you im just glad your ok" 2 hours and 29 minutes later "Vee 1 more minute till we leave!" "ok calm down already" "i am calm" "Davis i might stay here...I dont feel so good." "ok i'll tell you what happens" "ok" After Davis left Veemon feel to sleep but not of drowsiness of darkness in this darkness it wraped around veemon like a blanket as he fell into it deeply he soon realized why malomyotismon acted the way he did insanity something he would soon fall into.

Authors Note:sorry for the late upload i had writers block


	3. Author's Note

I am not quitting i just cannot write my story as of now for i have sucumb to writers block i might make a few one shots but for now this story is on hold


	4. Friends or foes Chapter 3

Friends or Foe Chapter 3

please play this this for more emotional feeling

Music:Skillet Would it matter Skillet Those nights

"Vee,ARE YOU UP YET!"

"huh oh hey what are ya doin here so early"

"Are you ok its been 2-4 hours it was fun you shoulda went"

"By the way lets go ta sleep now"

Veemon and davis went to sleep and were awoken from a call from a unexpected caller...

"AH,Vee you ok?"

"yes i am it was just a call from someone called shadow...who is that"

Davis P.O.V

this call was unexpected it was the same person who i haven't talked to for at least months i answered the phone to hear a cold tone tell me to turn on the T.V and which i did and was scarred at the sight of Tai and Matt **slaughtered** alongside their digimon companion I broke down in tears as Veemon at agumon's lifeless image at which he was filled with rage as well as sorrow and didn't think as he took off before i could lift my head i called him for half a hour before i found a veemon colored black with red smeared across his face.

"Oh not the way i wanted to meet you..."

He said as he kicked a mans body aside

"Well...sorry for this bad intro my name's Blitzmon. I know i look like your pal veemon but i'm not him"

Blitzmon he looks like veemon is he going to kill me too? does he know who killed tai and matt? those were only a few of the thousands of questions flowing through my before i knew it i fell onto my knees and cried in front of him letting my heart out for-for a person who would likely kill me it wasn't that i was crying for him not to kill me i just...broke down in front of the person who isn't but looks like my partner

"They're dead"

those were the only words i could muster and then i found my self falling asleep.

Blitzmon P.O.V

Now this is awkward I need to tell them then i walked over to the Yagami HouseHold KnockKnock

"H-Hello"

"Ummm oh it's Veemon"

I said quickly wiping blood off my cheek and making my self cry they let me in where i was hugged by tailmon i asked how they were holding up they didn't awnser but quickly changed the topic to myself and how I was holding up i answered i'll survive but quickly realized i should've keep my mouth shut like they did

"W-What do you mean you'll survive"

I was then barraged by questions which then i professionally pretended to cry i said i didn't mean it that i wish they didn't room then went silent as then i decided i would give them some alone time as i was about to leave they still wanted me to accompany them which i did as we all ended up falling asleep after getting the passing's off our chest.

"Goodbye"

Was the word i mumbled as i walked away in search of Veemon which started my true quest to find and merge with veemon so the legendary Digimon Deity was revived The **Zigmon**

Hi guys soooo sorry writers block is terrible is took me a while to think of this please review it it would mean alot to me i wanna know how you all feel about this and all my chapter so till nowxt time bye guys!


	5. Friends or foe chapter 4

Friends or foes Chapter 4

Zigmon is the great digimon deity who is rumored to be able to destroy the world or make his own he was sealed into two digimon,this generation's Veemon and Blitzmon. if those two digimon were to unite and complete the ancient ritual the zigmon will revive from the depths of earth to either purge the world into purgatory or renovate it.

Blitzmon P.O.V

After I left from the Yagami household I then realized I would now have to find Veemon to inform him on what happened with tai and matt. I then went back to the alley to get Daisuke back I found him with relative ease he was at his home with Veemon both sleeping...So I thought i should let myself in.

"Wake up"I said in a pretty cold woke up and immediately assumed their battle position I laughed then said..

"Hello brother,Daisuke" They both looked surprised as if a ghost flew in the room and called their name I frowned a little sad that my little brother lost the memories of his only family after his imprisonment in the egg of and angered black flame slowly crawled from my body which I quickly extinguished I then laughed at my own reaction.

"wait aren't you the same digimon I met in that alley"

I then told him I was and that They should come with me if they wanted to be safe at which they were surprised I then told them I could make them stronger strong enough to protect their families and loved one's all I needed was one month (like **they** would back off us for a month what the hell am I thinking is it because he's here) anyway I then told them to get some sleep because it was about 1:00 in the morning.

Hey guys hope you enjoyed my terribly short chapter I just wanted to post I promise I will try my best to upload every Wednesday with that said bye guys


	6. Friends Or Foes Chapter 6

"O.K, who the hell are you"

Then I told him I was his beloved partner's older brother at which V-mon was surprised and asked about our parents then I told him I'd explain it all if he comes with me then he agreed.

"W-What you can't go with this PSYCHO"

I admit I was a little hurt by what he called I said,"Hey! Im not a psycho" Is what I responded unprofessionally V-mon then said that I wasn't a psycho and said they should probably go with me because if they were to put **them** in danger he would never forgive himself, after V-mon said that Daisuke silenced and then nodded "O.K we'll go with you"Are the words that Daisuke spoke after a long period of silence."Fine let's go".

Sorry guys this is a chapter to just cliff hang


End file.
